


ivory daisy

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Future, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Setelah hari pernikahan mereka, Junmyeon tak terlihat di mana pun.  Pers dan teman-temannya ingin tahu, tetapi Juhyun tetap bungkam.Namun pada akhirnya Juhyun pun harus turun tangan.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 7





	1. wedding day

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: karya ini adalah sebuah fanfiksi yang terpisah dari apapun yang terjadi di dunia nyata. penggunaan nama tokoh, setting, dan segala elemen yang sama dengan dunia nyata adalah untuk keperluan hiburan belaka. tidak ada profit yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini.

Junmyeon membiarkan Juhyun menuju meja yang lain, ia melepaskan perempuan itu sambil (dengan ekspresi jenaka) mencium punggung tangannya. Membuat perempuan itu nyaris melebas lengannya, dan Junmyeon mendengar gumamannya, _apa-apaan sih?_ Namun Junmyeon cuma tertawa kecil, ingin sekali menggoda kenapa perempuan itu masih malu-malu.

Mata Junmyeon mengawasi waspada. Ia mengenal semua wajah tamu, seharusnya ia tak perlu khawatir. Namun tetap saja, ia tidak ingin ada foto-foto yang lolos ke media selain yang ia izinkan. Fotografer yang ia izinkan masuk pun hanya fotografer yang sangat ia kenal, satu orang, dan hanya foto dari orang itulah yang ia perbolehkan untuk dirilis ke publik setelah ini. Junmyeon (dan Juhyun) benar-benar ingin hari ini hanya jadi milik mereka berdua dan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Selain itu, ia memang tidak ingin ada gangguan. Tidak ada orang yang tidak perlu, rekan bisnis sekali pun. Yang boleh ada dan berbagi kebahagiaan dengannya hanya orang-orang yang mereka _perlukan_.

Junmyeon menuju meja tempat Minho, Changmin, Yunho, dan Taemin, Jinki berada. Mereka semua secara bergantian menyalami Junmyeon sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Akhirnya, ya,” Changmin menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Junmyeon. “Aku turut berbahagia untukmu.”

Minho tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng dan menunjuk Junmyeon, “Sebagai orang yang menyaksikan sepak terjangnya mengejar Juhyun dari semasa trainee, aku seharusnya lebih berbahagia darimu.”

“_Hush_,” Junmyeon masih agak malu menanggapi hal itu. “Aku tahu aku punya pengalaman cinta yang jatuh bangun, tapi sekarang berakhir bahagia, kan?”

“Kadang-kadang aku tidak percaya pada dongeng, apalagi istilah _happily ever after_,” Minho mengangkat bahu, lalu dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Junmyeon ringan, “tapi setelah melihatmu, kuharap, _ya_, itu benar-benar terjadi.” Minho pun bersandar pada kursinya, yang diselubungi kain satin warna putih gading. “Oh, ya, Krystal titip salam. Dia tidak bisa datang karena masih punya urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan di California. Dia benar-benar menyesal dan berharap bisa datang. Padahal dia sudah beli tiket.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Sampaikan salamku dan Juhyun padanya, ya.” Junmyeon berhenti sebentar, merasakan getaran pada ponselnya yang baru saja dikembalikan padanya setelah hampir setengah hari berada di tangan Jongdae, yang menjadi seksi dokumentasi pribadi tidak resmi selama upacara berlangsung. “Sebentar, teman-teman.” Ia pun menjauh dari meja.

* * *

Juhyun melihat sekelebat sosok Junmyeon yang berjalan cepat di seberang sana, membuatnya agak sedikit bingung. Pria itu baru saja mengantongi ponselnya, dan sudah ada telepon saja. Memangnya orang-orang di luar sana tidak tahu ini hari spesialnya?

Namun Juhyun membiarkannya. Ia kembali pada Sooyoung, yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

“Unnie.”

“Oh ... ya.” Juhyun mengangkat bahunya, baru mengingat ia belum menjawab pertanyaan Sooyoung. “Rahasia. Tapi, aku berani bersumpah, ini tidak mahal. Kainnya bukan kain yang fantastis, kok.” Ia menyusuri gaunnya dengan jarinya.

Yerim, yang duduk di sampingnya, turut melakukan hal serupa. “Tapi kainnya memang yang sangat bagus, nih. Mewah.” Dia menelengkan kepala pada Juhyun. “Mungkin _tidak mahal_ dibanding dengan harga untuk membayar perancangnya.”

“Rahasia perusahaan.” Juhyun menutup pembicaraan itu dengan senyuman penuh arti. “Yang berharga bukan gaunnya, tapi _harinya_.”

Namun matanya pun kembali menuju tempat Junmyeon menghilang barusan. Ia secara tidak sadar menggigit bibirnya, ia membatin, _semoga bukan tentang itu_.


	2. media

**[NEWS 1]**

_Irene terlihat di bandara untuk keberangkatannya menuju Roma, Italia, untuk sebuah pemotretan merk pakaian terkenal dunia, di mana dia sedang menjadi _muse_ untuk _brand _tersebut. Dia terlihat sangat elegan dengan _dress_ putih selututnya._

_Ini adalah penampilan pertamanya di publik setelah upacara pernikahan dia dan Suho minggu lalu, akan tetapi pertanyaan timbul di kalangan warganet, ke mana Suho pergi? Mereka dikontrak untuk _brand _itu berdua setelah mereka mengumumkan pertunangan mereka, akan tetapi dia berangkat sendiri kali ini. _

_Suho tidak terlihat di mana pun, bahkan di media sosial miliknya. Irene tidak memberikan keterangan apa-apa ketika beberapa penggemar menanyainya di bandara, dia terlihat sedang terburu-buru._

.

.

.

**[NEWS 2]**

  * _“Kenapa dia sendirian? Seharusnya mereka pergi berdua. Ada apa ini? Seharusnya ini jadi kemunculan publik mereka berdua secara bersama-sama setelah menikah TT TT” [+2.448, -67]_

  * _“Biasanya Suho meng-update medsosnya setiap kali akan berangkat ke luar negeri ... sekarang mana? Dia seharusnya berangkat dengan istrinya!” [+1.433, -31]_

  * _“Heol ... sudah lewat sehari, Suho tidak berangkat? Ada apa ini? Padahal aku mengharapkan foto terbaru mereka untuk merk itu.” [+540, -12]_

.

.

.

**[NEWS 3]**

_Irene berangkat seorang diri menuju Roma. Warganet mulai berspekulasi. Mungkin hanya terjadi perbedaan jadwal, atau jadwal yang bertabrakan, akan tetapi warganet meragukannya. Tidak biasanya pasangan yang baru menikah, terutama selebriti, berjalan sendiri-sendiri seperti ini. Yang membuat orang-orang cukup tidak tenang adalah Suho yang tak tampak berada di mana pun. Terlebih ketika Irene memilih bungkam ketika ditanyai mengapa dia sendirian._

_Mungkin ini hal yang sepele, tetapi ada banyak pendapat. Kita tunggu konfirmasi selanjutnya dari kedua belah pihak atau agensi yang bersangkutan._

.

.

.

“Irene-sshi, tidak berangkat bersama Suho-sshi?”

“Kalian sama-sama model untuk _brand _ini, ‘kan? Ke mana dia?”

“Irene-sshi, kapan Suho-sshi akan menyusul?”

Irene hanya menatap sekilas mata para pewawancara yang semuanya terburu-buru itu. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman yang tipis, yang mungkin tak tertangkap sebagian orang. Semua pertanyaan itu hanya berlalu di kepalanya.

* * *

“Serius kau tidak bersamanya, nuna?” Jongdae terdengar putus asa.

Sebaliknya, Juhyun masih tenang. “Iya, benar. Aku cuma bersama manajer dan penata riasku di sini.”

Terdengan keluhan gelisah Jongdae. “Kami tidak bisa menghubunginya sejak dua hari yang lalu.”

“Hmm.”

Jongdae mengernyit curiga. “Dia bisa ditemui di rumah kalian?”

“Kurasa tidak,” Juhyun masih bisa menjaga sikapnya. “Dia sedang ada urusan. Kau percaya padaku, Jongdae-ah?”

“Aku bisa percaya padamu, Juhyun-nuna.” Terdengar Jongdae meneguk ludahnya sesaat. “Tapi kurasa media tidak. Ada beberapa pihak yang mengembuskan kabar yang aneh-aneh, sehingga kepergianmu di bandara yang sendirian itu malah jadi sorotan.”

Di tempat duduknya, Juhyun hanya mengikis sedikit debu _shimmer_ yang entah mengapa ada di sela-sela kutikula kukunya. “Dasar media sekarang, ya, seorang pengantin baru yang jalan-jalan sendiri pun malah diberitakan. Apapun untuk klik dan pemasukan akan dilakukan sepertinya.”

“Ya tapi ....” Jongdae mengembuskan napas panjang. “Benar dia baik-baik saja?”

“Apakah yang ingin kaubicarakan mendesak, Jongdae-ah? Kau bisa bicara padaku. Aku asisten pribadinya sekarang,” Juhyun berusaha bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana, tak mendapat tanggapan yang berarti dari Jongdae selain tawa kering yang dipaksakan. “Dia baik-baik saja, sayang sekali tidak bisa dihubungi dulu. Ada keperluan mendadak yang tidak bisa kukatakan.”

Ada jeda sebentar yang pada awalnya meyakinkan Juhyun untuk menutup telepon.

“Kalian masih saling kontak, ‘kan?”

“Masih.”

“Kenapa tidak hubungkan aku dengannya, nuna? Aku akan menunggu.”

“Maaf, Jongdae-ah, tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya dulu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, selain dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja tidak bisa dihubungi oleh orang luar sampai dia menyelesaikannya, menyelesaikan sesuatu yang penting. Penting tapi tidak berbahaya.”

“Aku mungkin bisa diam, teman-teman juga. Tapi media—”

“Apa beritanya sebesar itu?”

“Mungkin ya ... mungkin juga tidak. Aku tidak bisa menebak media, Juhyun-nuna. Aku hanya mengantisipasi sesuatu. Aku punya firasat, ini agak ... aneh?”

Juhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mematut dirinya di cermin. Baru menyadari bahwa mata kirinya belum dipasangi lensa kontak untuk sesi pemotretan berikutnya. Penata riasnya sengaja mundur ketika mengetahui Juhyun dihubungi oleh salah satu orang penting. “Aneh bagaimana?” tanyanya datar, sembari berjalan menuju koper berisi alat-alat riasannya.

“Tidak biasanya ... Junmyeon-hyung tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali seperti ini. Satu pun pesan ke ponsel pribadi tidak dibalas.”

“Tenang saja. Seandainya, semoga saja tidak, terjadi sesuatu, kau adalah orang pertama dari grup kalian yang akan kuhubungi. Kau percaya padaku?”

Jongdae akhirnya mengiyakan. “Kutunggu.”

Juhyun mengakhirinya duluan. Ia segera meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam tas, lalu mencari penata riasnya di kamar sebelah, yang dihubungkan oleh sebuah pintu cokelat yang tak tertutup rapat.

* * *

Telepon berikutnya adalah dari salah satu manajernya yang tidak ikut ke Italia. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan kedua.

“Junmyeon-sshi tidak hadir di rapat untuk jadwal untuk rapat mentoring juniornya.”

_Ini lagi_, ucap Juhyun dalam hati. Namun ia berusaha menanggapinya dengan tenang. “Ya. Apa ini yang ingin dibicarakan Jongdae tadi?”

“Mungkin. Tapi dia tidak hadir di dua rapat sekaligus, kemarin dan hari ini. Mereka bilang mereka tidak bisa menghubunginya, dan agensi mulai bergerak. Mereka ingin tahu. Mereka meneleponmu tadi, tapi tidak kaujawab di ponsel satunya.”

“Baru saja selesai pemotretan. Aku harus jawab seperti apa?”

“Duh, kau istrinya. Harusnya kau yang tahu, Juhyun-ah.”

“Aku tidak bisa jawab dia sedang apa. Aku cuma bisa bilang dia baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan jawab apa-apa lagi. Aku sudah menerangkan panjang lebar pada Jongdae, oke? Kututup sekarang, ya, aku harus buru-buru karena fotografernya sibuk.”

“Ah, baiklah. Kujawab seperti itu saja.”

“Sudah ada media?”

“Sepertinya. Jika agensi yang bergerak, berarti sudah ada bagian dari media yang mengontak.”

“Tidakkah ini mencurigakan, seperti sedang ada yang ingin membuat-buat berita? Padahal sebenarnya—” Juhyun melontarkan spekulasinya. “Kenapa media jadi seagresif ini? Dia cuma tidak muncul beberapa hari, dan itu adalah hal yang biasa.”

“Kim Junmyeon, Suho, yang dikenal hampir semua penggiat hiburan, menghilang dari rapat para petinggi, itu sudah berita besar.”

“Tapi bagian itu harusnya jadi urusan internal saja. Itu kan rapat tertutup. Sisanya, soal aku yang berangkat sendiri ke Italia, seharusnya tidak dibesar-besarkan dan dibuat berita segala.”

“Kalau kau yakin ada seseorang yang sedang membuat-buat berita, Juhyun-ah, berarti kau sedang waspada akan sesuatu. Sedang ada apa antara kau, Junmyeon-sshi, dan sesuatu di belakang sana yang aku tidak tahu?”

“Aku tidak akan menjawab lagi, aku harus melanjutkan pemotretan. Siang, oppa.”

Juhyun mengembuskan napas panjang. _Jadi panjang urusannya, nih._

* * *

“... Berita itu bilang, _pertanyaan timbul di kalangan warganet, ke mana Suho pergi?_ Begitu.”

“Apa-apaan?” Juhyun kemudian tersadar, ia hampir saja membentak Seulgi.

“Itu berita yang muncul paling awal. Sejauh yang kuperhatikan, sih. Dari situs berita yang cukup terpercaya. Di bawahnya, tag tentang kalian berdua hanya tersisa foto-foto pernikahan.”

“Ck.” Juhyun berdecak. “Kenapa, sih, dibesar-besarkan?” ia memijat keningnya.

“Mungkin orang-orang ingin sekali melihat kemesraan kalian.” Di seberang sana, Seulgi nyengir-nyengir.

“_PDA_? Aku tidak suka itu. Coba hitung, berapa kali kami tertangkap basah berkencan di publik, lalu menunjukkan kemesraan? Mana pernah. Aku tidak ingin memamerkan yang seperti itu.”

“Ya karena selama pacaran tidak pernah, mungkin orang-orang berpikir bahwa setelah menikah kalian akan berubah. Ada-ada saja memang orang-orang di luar sana, unnie, seperti tidak tahu saja. Ada jutaan kepala di luar sana, dan dengan pikiran serta komentar yang tidak kita duga. Kita tidak bisa memprediksi apa saja yang bisa muncul dan jadi heboh.”

Juhyun ingin sekali mengeluh keras-keras.

“Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, santai sajalah,” Seulgi menenangkan. “Paling-paling berita ini akan reda satu-dua hari. Selalu ada bahan untuk dibesar-besarkan.”

“Masalahnya ini—duh, Seulgi-ah, bilang pada teman-teman yang lain, setelah dari Italia, aku tidak langsung pulang ke Seoul. Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Hanya hubungi aku di saat-saat darurat sekali, di nomor ponsel rahasia kita.”

“Juhyun-unnie—”

Juhyun langsung mengakhiri panggilan itu tanpa memberi Seulgi waktu.


	3. calls

Juhyun menghabiskan waktu penerbangan dari Italia menuju kota tujuannya dengan perasaan gelisah. Ia berkali-kali mengirimi pesan lewat ponsel pribadinya pada Junmyeon, satu pesan berjarak kurang dari semenit.

_kau baik-baik saja?_

_hei, aku menyusulmu._

_jawab, dong._

Ia tiba-tiba merasa harus menghapus pesan terbaru itu. Baru setengah jam sejak ia pertama kali menghubungi Junmyeon melalui Wi-Fi _on board_, wajar saja pria itu belum menjawab. Juhyun bahkan lupa soal perbedaan zona waktu. Ia mengecek melalui peta penerbangan, ia masih berada di sekitar Italia. Otaknya melakukan kalkulasi, dan mengira-ngira, sudah tengah malam di daerah Asia Timur.

Juhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bantalan kursi, memandangi lampu tanda pada langit-langit pesawat. Indikator yang mengatakan pengaman boleh dilepaskan menyala, lampu di sekitar kompartemen penumpang sebagiannya dimatikan, dengan pendingin yang diarahkan ke samping. Ada orang yang mengantre di toilet. Seorang pramugari berlalu dengan langkah santai. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahaya, semua berkisar di ketenangan orang-orang yang sedang menunggu. Meski begitu, Juhyun merasa kurang aman. Ia selalu bepergian dengan orang lain. Dahulu, dengan teman-teman segrupnya. Atau manajer dan asisten. Kemudian, setelah berhubungan dengan Junmyeon, Junmyeon yang setia menemaninya ke mana-mana, bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk bepergian bersama Juhyun meski hanya ke Jeju.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lagi-lagi mengecek ponselnya. Junmyeon belum membaca pesan-pesannya.

_aku berangkat sendirian._

_ teman-teman sudah mengkhawatirkanmu._

_ bagaimana?_

_ bagaimana urusanmu?_

_ kau masih di taiwan, kan? di hotel yang kaubilang waktu itu?_

Juhyun jadi benci dirinya sendiri yang menjadi gelisah seperti ini. Seharusnya ia tenang-tenang saja, karena Junmyeon sudah berjanji untuk menghubunginya jika terjadi sesuatu. Ia bisa lebih tenang sedikit ketika memikirkannya, dan bisa memejamkan matanya.

Namun matanya terbuka lagi.

Bagaimana jika Junmyeon dalam keadaan tidak bisa menghubunginya, padahal ia perlu?

Juhyun merinding.

Ia berkali-kali mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan membuat sugesti; bahwa ia hanya membesar-besarkan sesuatu—hingga akhirnya ia pun berusaha menyingkirkan semua pikiran jelek itu, menutup mata, dan memulai tidur nyenyaknya dengan ditemani satu daftar putar suara-suara alam untuk penenang.

* * *

Ia terbangun dan yang pertama kali ia cek adalah posisinya. Penerbangan baru berlalu enam jam, dan ia sudah mengudara di sekitar Asia, walaupun Seoul, tempat transit sebelum ke Taipei, masih cukup jauh.

Kemudian ia mengecek ponselnya. Ada banyak pesan dari Junmyeon yang masuk secara beruntun, membuatnya mengembuskan napas lega.

_aku masih di sini, dia masih belum bisa ditemui_

_ tapi aku bertemu bawahannya_

_ aku disuruh menunggu_

_ jadi aku pindah dari hotel ke apartemenku_

_ berdebu sekali, belum sempat dibersihkan sejak beli_

_ eh, kau belum pernah kuajak ke sini ya?_

_ apa kata teman-teman?_

Juhyun ingin segera menelepon Junmyeon, akan tetapi, meski tempat duduknya adalah kelas bisnis yang lebih sepi dan hanya diisi oleh orang-orang tertentu, ia tidak berani mengambil risiko. Ia sempat ragu selama beberapa saat, lalu menghitung kemungkinan-kemungkinan.

Penumpang di kirinya sedang tidur. Di belakangnya, kosong. Di depan, dua blok terisi, tetapi seseorang memakai headset, sisanya tidur.

Ia memberanikan diri sambil berdoa.

Junmyeon, seolah-olah sudah menunggu teleponnya, menjawab tanpa membuat Juhyun menunggu lama.

“Halo, Sayang?” Juhyun langsung menyambar. “Semua baik-baik saja?”

“Sejauh ini, ya ... mereka masih menunda pertemuannya. Hei, kau serius akan ke sini? Sudah kubilang tidak perlu, kan? Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri.”

“Aku tidak tenang.” Juhyun menyingkirkan selimut dari pangkuannya. “Jongdae meneleponku, menanyakan kabarmu. Satu hal yang membuat firasatku jelek adalah media yang tiba-tiba saja memberitakan tentang kepergianku ke Roma tanpamu, lalu orang-orang mulai menanyakan di mana kau berada. Aku tidak ingin berpikiran macam-macam, tapi ... tapi bagaimana jika mereka juga sudah menyusupi media? Membuat berita yang aneh-aneh, memulainya dengan gosip-gosip kau yang menghilang beberapa hari setelah hari pernikahan kita? Membuat _buzz_, membuat sesuatu yang berisik yang berhubungan dengan namamu?”

Ada jeda sebentar yang membuat Juhyun melirik waspada ke sekelilingnya. Tawa kecil Junmyeon agak menenangkannya kemudian. “Sayang, tidakkah itu berlebihan?”

“Apa saja bisa berlebihan karena media yang disusupi.”

“Ow.”

“Sayang, aku serius.” Juhyun memutar bola matanya. “Citramu harus tetap baik di media. Kita sedang memulai sesuatu yang mengharuskan nama baikmu di mata publik tetap terjaga.”

“Belasan tahun karirku sudah jadi fondasi yang bagus, Sayang,” Junmyeon berusaha menenangkan.

“Tapi karir selama belasan tahun pun bisa runtuh karena fitnah dalam semalam.”

“Oke ... tapi coba pikirkan hal-hal positif dulu. Kita sedang berusaha menyelesaikannya. Berita seperti itu akan hilang satu-dua hari apalagi jika masalah ini berhasil kita selesaikan di Taipei.”

Juhyun diam sebentar.

“Berhenti khawatir secara berlebihan, oke? Kita bersama-sama dalam masalah ini, Sayang. Kita sudah bersumpah untuk selalu menjaga satu sama lain, dan itu membuatku tenang. Sebaiknya hal itu juga membuatmu nyaman, ya? Kau sudah tidur? Perlu kutemani mengobrol?”

“Kau yang harusnya istirahat.”

“Oh, aku sudah tidur berjam-jam,” kilah Junmyeon. “Kautahu apa yang kukerjakan selama menunggu? Tidur di hotel. Bertemu dengan asistennya cuma menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit. Kasihan, orang itu tampaknya terlalu terburu-buru. Aku disuruh menunggu dua hari, karena dia katanya masih punya urusan mendadak di Busan, dan pertemuannya dengan kolega-kolega lain di Taipei pun ditunda. Si asisten berjanji menghubungiku lagi.”

“Ya sudah ... kita bicarakan hal-hal lain saja.” Juhyun merasa bahunya sedikit melemas. “Apartemenmu—”

“Apartemen _kita_.”

“Eh, ya, terserahlah. Di mana letaknya?” Juhyun memelankan suaranya.

“Agak ke pinggir kota. Luasnya kurang lebih dengan yang kubelikan untuk keluargamu di Daegu.”

“Yang seperti itu di luar negeri ... dan kita jarang ke sana. Mubazir, Sayang.”

“Kita bisa menyewakannya setelah ini. Walau di tepi kota, cukup strategis juga karena dekat dengan pusat perbelanjaan yang baru dibuka.”

Juhyun mulai menikmati pembicaraan ini. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia bahas bersama-sama suaminya, terutama terkait apa yang harus mereka lakukan setelah tinggal bersama dan mengatur keuangan bersama. Ia menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran yang tidak perlu, menyamankan dirinya dengan pembicaraan-pembicaraan ringan ala Junmyeon.

* * *

Juhyun tidak ingin ke mana-mana, hanya berdiam di tempat duduknya meski estimasi waktu keberangkatan berikutnya masih tiga jam lagi. Ia membeli makanan di restoran yang paling tertutup, lalu dengan cepat menuju ke ruang tunggu.

Ponsel pribadinya berdering, menunjukkan nama Seulgi. Juhyun berfirasat anak itu hanya sedang khawatir, bukannya menepati janjinya untuk hanya menghubungi jika ada sesuatu yang darurat. Ia, yang baru saja berhasil mengatasi kepanikan dan kekhawatirannya, bisa mengerti perempuan itu.

“Ada apa, Seulgi-ah? Sesuatu yang darurat?”

“Kau sudah di Seoul?”

“Ya, aku di Incheon, sebentar lagi berangkat ke Taipei.”

“Boleh aku pergi—ah, tidak akan sempat. Tidak ada mobil, lagi. Aku tidak bisa menyusulmu ke Incheon.”

“Tidak perlu, Seulgi-ah. Kau sudah tahu aku baik-baik saja, aku akan pergi ke Taipei untuk menyusul suamiku, dan ... dan, halo, Seulgi-ah, kau masih di sana?”

Terdengar tawa geli yang jenaka, membuat Juhyun mengernyit.

“Senang sekali mendengar kata _suamiku_ itu. Gemas! Duh, aku tidak percaya—”

“Fokus, Seulgi-ah, _fokus_.”

Seulgi tertawa geli lagi. “Oke, oke, abaikan. Aku ... sebenarnya agak khawatir. Firasatku agak kurang enak ... ada apa sampai jadi seperti ini? Maksudku—tidak biasanya kau langsung bertindak seperti ini, unnie. Kau menyusul Junmyeon-oppa yang menghilang dan ... dan kurasa ada sesuatu ....”

“Kau memang tidak akan puas jika kubilang aku baik-baik saja, ya.”

“Aku cuma mengkhawatirkanmu dan suamimu itu.” Seulgi mendeham untuk meredam tawa kecilnya. “Kalian ini pengantin baru tapi sudah bikin hal-hal yang mencurigakan.”

Juhyun menghela napas. “Janji jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya? Orang terdekatmu sekali pun. Teman-teman dari EXO juga.”

“Kau bisa pegang janjiku, unnie.”

“Aku tetap tidak bisa bilang detilnya, tapi kautahu, kan, Junmyeon sedang akan memulai bisnis baru? Ini berkaitan dengan bisnis itu, dan kami sedang menyelesaikan masalah kecil.”

“Yang kudengar, perekrutan sudah diselesaikan. Tinggal memulainya, kan?”

“Perekrutan untuk _top position_ sudah beres dua bulan sebelum pernikahan. Sekarang adalah masalah untuk menjalankan beberapa hal. Sudah, ya, jangan korek-korek lagi. Ini masalah bisnis, dan aku tidak ingin melibatkan banyak orang.”

“Mmm.” Seulgi mengiyakan sambil mengangguk-angguk. “Dengan mendengar ini kan aku jadi tenang dan tidak berspekulasi. Jaga-jaga kalau-kalau ada media yang bertanya padaku, aku tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.”

“Sudah ada yang menanyakannya padamu?”

“Belum—maksudku tidak ada. Tapi, antisipasi saja.” Nada bicara Seulgi jadi lebih ringan. “Semoga saja tidak. Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Semoga urusannya cepat selesai dan ... _have fun_ di Taipei, unnie! Kau tahu apa maksudku, he he he. Hubungi aku kapan saja!”

Juhyun berdecak heran untuk menanggapi Seulgi, dan langsung menutupnya setelah salam singkat.

Untuk sementara, ia bisa tenang. Sedikit.


	4. encounter

Wajah Junmyeon ditutupi masker, kacamata yang tebal, dan dia juga memakai topi, tetapi Juhyun bisa mengenalinya dengan mudah. Topi yang dipakainya adalah hadiah dari Juhyun tahun lalu. Namun di samping hal itu, mengenali Junmyeon di tengah keramaian sekarang sudah menjadi hal yang natural baginya. Juhyun berjalan lebih cepat menembus kerumunan.

Begitu dihampirinya, Junmyeon langsung menarik tangan Juhyun, dan tangan yang lain menyambut satu-satunya koper ukuran kabin milik Juhyun. Mereka berlari seakan-akan ada yang mengawasi. Junmyeon sesekali melirik ke kiri dan kanan, begitu pula Juhyun. Mereka masih sering memikirkan masa lalu, ketika kamera-kamera itu terlalu dekat dengan wajah mereka, memotret perjalanan dan kegiatan mereka sehari-hari, hingga seakan-akan tidak ada ruang pribadi. Kebiasaan itu terbawa-bawa, sehingga mereka kerap was-was pada saat-saat yang tak perlu.

Hanya perlu waktu beberapa menit, mereka tiba di tempat parkir. Mobil rental Junmyeon berada di tepian, pada posisi yang tidak mencolok. Junmyeon langsung melepaskan semua atributnya ketika tiba di dalam.

“_Fyuh_.” Junmyeon mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya setelah terbebas dari topi. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankannya. “Bagaimana perjalananmu?”

“Aku kekenyangan,” jawab Juhyun sambil bersandar pada jendela. “Aku makan dua kali saat transit. Dan dua kali pula di penerbangan.”

Junmyeon tertawa kecil. “Berarti kita langsung ke apartemen saja, ya.”

Juhyun mengiyakan. “Aku belum mandi. Bayangkan saja, dari Italia ....”

Pria itu kembali tertawa. “Tapi tetap wangi, kok.”

Juhyun mencebik. “Kau ini. Coba bilang jujur saja pada teman-temanmu. Tidak usah main sembunyi-sembunyi begini.”

“Aku tidak suka masalahku diketahui orang lain. Setidaknya sampai batas di mana aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri,” ucap Junmyeon. “Aku tidak ingin melibatkan banyak orang. Kita tidak tahu berita bisa muncul ke permukaan dari arah mana saja.”

“Dan membuat yang lain khawatir?”

“Itu memang sulit, tetapi daripada menjadi semakin runyam karena banyak orang yang tahu dan terlibat? Ini urusanku dan bisnisku, aku tidak ingin teman-teman terdekatku juga terkena masalah karena terlalu peduli denganku.”

Juhyun diam saja.

Junmyeon melanjutkan, “Asistennya, Lee, barusan menghubungiku lagi. Ryeo-sshi minta pertemuan dimajukan jadi malam ini. Kau ikut?”

Juhyun duduk tegak. “Malam ini?”

“Kita tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara dia mengatur jadwal pribadinya.” Junmyeon mengangkat bahu.

“Aku boleh ikut?”

“Dia tidak secara spesifik melarangku membawa seseorang.” Junmyeon melirik sebentar. “Lagipula, kau istriku. Dalam perjanjian pranikah kita, setelah kau sah menjadi istriku, kau bisa memiliki sebagian dari bisnisku, dan sebaliknya, kan? Jadi secara teknis, ini juga bisnismu. Kau berhak tahu dan ikut mengatur.”

“Jadi Ryeo-sshi pasti tahu bahwa aku bagian dari urusan ini?”

“Kurasa begitu. Dan mungkin dia juga menduga kau akan datang.”

Juhyun mengernyit. “Aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu. Aku ... aku yakin aku pernah mengenal orang ini sebelumnya. Mungkin cuma perasaanku ... tapi kalau mendengar namanya ....”

“Kita lihat nanti saat kita bertemu.”

* * *

Juhyun merapikan sisi bawah blusnya yang agak kusut. Mereka cuma mengandalkan setrika uap yang bisa didapatkan di toko terdekat dengan harga murah dengan buru-buru di perjalanan pulang tadi, karena baru sama-sama sadar mereka tidak punya apa-apa untuk bersiap-siap.

Menunggu adalah hal yang tepat untuk memegang ponsel lama-lama, dan mengecek berbagai pesan yang masuk. Juhyun sempat membalas satu per satu pesan pada ponsel yang nomornya diketahui lebih banyak orang; dari manajernya, dari penata riasnya, dari salah satu koleganya, dari Yerim, dari kakaknya, dan beberapa orang teman. Junmyeon melakukan hal yang sama pada ponsel pribadinya, yang mungkin cuma sebatas pesan dari ibunya.

Semua pesan itu sudah dibalas, dan sekarang Juhyun termangu. Makanan pembuka di atas meja benar-benar tidak tersentuh. Junmyeon juga tampaknya tak berminat. Tangan Juhyun dengan bosannya menyusuri jalur halus jahitan tepi bawah blusnya.

Juhyun teringat hari pertama Junmyeon menceritakan tentang bisnis barunya ini, yang sudah direncanakannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi tertunda karena banyak hal, misalnya urusan grup, kegiatan pribadi, jadwal yang padat, dan benturan kepentingan lainnya. Junmyeon menceritakannya beberapa bulan sebelum pertunangan mereka, saat mereka mulai serius untuk membicarakan rencana-rencana masa depan berdua. Junmyeon ingin sekali membangun bisnis di dunia seni, tepatnya sebuah studio, dan dia sudah mematangkannya dengan menggaet banyak relasi, mengadakan berbagai pertemuan, dan dimatangkan dengan dibuatnya sebuah nama dan logo. Junmyeon sudah menanamkan banyak ide, strategi penawaran, dan berbagai detil yang Juhyun rasa sudah sangat cukup bagi Junmyeon untuk memulainya.

Hingga pada suatu waktu, di salah satu rapat finalisasi, seseorang membawa berita bahwa ada orang di luar sana yang sudah siap meluncurkan label studio di kalangan para pemangku kepentingan, sebagian di antara mereka adalah orang-orang penting secara politik, dengan visi, misi, bahkan ide dan inovasi yang serupa. Rencana mereka bocor, disalin dengan mudahnya oleh seseorang yang punya kuasa lebih. Sudah ada undangan untuk kalangan pers untuk menghadiri _soft launching_, dan itu membuat seluruh kegiatan yang sudah disusun terpaksa dihentikan sementara.

Junmyeon tak begitu mengenal orang itu, dan sebagian besar timnya juga baru pertama kali mendengar nama orang itu. Junmyeon mengusutnya melalui relasi-relasinya, dan menemukan nama Ryeo-sshi di balik semua ini. Di luar dugaan, orang itu malah mau diajak bicara, seakan-akan telah menduga langkah Junmyeon ini, dan merupakan bagian dari rencananya.

Oleh karena itulah mereka berada di sini, berusaha menyelesaikan sebuah kebocoran ide dengan baik-baik. Langkah pertama yang Juhyun harap bisa berhasil, akan tetapi ia menyimpan banyak keraguan.

Jika Ryeo-sshi adalah sosok di balik pencurian ide dan mengakui ide itu sebagai miliknya lebih dulu, mengapa dia mau menyelesaikan hal seperti ini dengan jalan baik-baik? Juhyun tidak pandai berbisnis, tetapi ia tahu apa yang bisa seseorang lakukan dengan keberanian yang terlihat dari sepak terjangnya.

Firasatnya jelek akan hal ini. Namun, di sisinya, Junmyeon tampak tenang. Juhyun tak tahu apa yang disembunyikan Junmyeon, tetapi sejauh ini, yang ia perhatikan, keberanian dan ketenangan pria ini tidak dibuat-buat.

Juhyun memperhitungkan apa saja yang bisa diperbuat Ryeo-sshi setelah ini, sekaligus berusaha mengingat-ingat detil terkecil dalam memorinya tentang orang itu. Ia berani bertaruh ini bukan kali pertama ia mendengar nama orang itu.

Kemudian, pikirannya buyar begitu saja begitu Junmyeon berdiri. Ia secara refleks turut berdiri, menengok pada pria yang datang dari arah sisi Junmyeon.

Mata Juhyun membulat.

“Halo, Kim Junmyeon-sshi.” Dia menjabat tangan Junmyeon. Wajah ramahnya sama sekali tidak memperbaiki mood Juhyun. “Dan Nyonya Kim-Bae Juhyun. Lama tidak bertemu, eh, _Irene_?”

Juhyun membalas jabatan tangannya dengan kaku dan dingin. Dengan enggan, ia mengangguk ketika Junmyeon mempersilakan Ryeo-sshi duduk di hadapan mereka.

“Langsung saja, Ryeo-sshi.” Junmyeon tampak sedikit kagok, menutupinya dengan merapikan blazernya. “Kita bicara soal perusahaan, sebagai seorang pebisnis.”

Ryeo-sshi tertawa kecil, yang membuat Juhyun mual. “Di dunia ini, Junmyeon-sshi, orang-orang tidak peduli apa yang terjadi di belakang. Siapa yang membuat sensasi lebih dulu, dia yang memenangkan pertarungan.”

Juhyun melihat Junmyeon mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas kakinya, tersembunyi oleh meja. Berkebalikan dengan itu, wajahnya masih tenang. “Tapi kita berdua tahu bahwa ini tidak benar. Aku bisa berkonsultasi langsung dengan firma hukum rekanku jika aku mau, tetapi aku memilih untuk membicarakan ini denganmu lebih dulu.” Junmyeon menjeda hanya untuk mengamati senyuman aneh Ryeo-sshi. “Meski itu artinya aku harus terbang jauh-jauh ke Taipei padahal kita bisa meluangkan waktu bersama di Seoul.”

Ryeo-sshi masih tersenyum, dia menggeleng-geleng. “Konsultan hukummu adalah Taejin and co., kan? Kau tidak tahu Taejin itu siapa?”

Kening Junmyeon berkerut dalam. “Taejin ....” Matanya membulat. Juhyun menyadari perubahan air muka Junmyeon, yang ia tahu tak akan kembali seperti semula lagi. “Ryeo Taejin. Apa hubungannya denganmu?”

“Saudara, tentu saja.”

Juhyun semakin tidak ingin menatap wajah lelaki itu.

“Ya, begitulah, Junmyeon-sshi, jika kita punya banyak saudara, kita punya banyak kesempatan untuk memperlebar sayap dan memudahkan jalan. Sekarang, apa yang bisa kita diskusikan? Aku bisa menawarkan beberapa hal denganmu.” Dia mendekat ke arah meja, meletakkan kedua tangannya dengan santai di dekat piring makanan pembukanya. “Entah itu kerja sama, atau mungkin kau menyarankan hal lain. Aku tetap terbuka.”

Jantung Juhyun berdetak lebih cepat. Seharusnya ia dapat menduganya. Ini adalah manuver untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan.

“Kau adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh, Junmyeon-sshi. Publik menyukai namamu, citra yang kauciptakan, kau punya banyak sekali potensi. Aku tertarik dengan orang-orang sepertimu.”

Jika Juhyun adalah Junmyeon, ia akan meneriakkan sesuatu di depan wajah Ryeo-sshi, _tapi tidak dengan cara ini!_ Namun ada hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Junmyeon juga berubah jadi sangat dingin seketika.

“Apa yang kauinginkan?” tanya Junmyeon dengan datar.

“Tentu saja kerja sama. Namamu sangat menjual, Junmyeon-sshi. Kita bisa membangun sebuah korelasi yang bagus.”

“Kau menggunakan ideku, lalu memakaiku sebagai pajangan, dan mengambil keuntungan untukmu?” Junmyeon bersandar pada kursinya. “Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Ryeo-sshi.”

“Dan itu artinya semua modal yang telah kaugelontorkan untuk memulai usahamu akan tamat. Sia-sia. Jika kau bekerja sama denganku, aku bisa membantumu mengelolanya kembali dengan _joint contract_ yang bagus dan menjanjikan.”

Junmyeon begitu tegas, “Tidak.” Juhyun tahu seperti apa Junmyeon saat marah, dan contohnya adalah saat ini. Ia tidak pernah mendengar nada seperti itu ditujukan pada dirinya.

“Tampaknya kau tidak tergoda dengan apapun, Junmyeon-sshi.” Ryeo tertawa. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai gestur menyerah. “Aku bisa menyerahkan kembali semua itu, lalu membatalkan undangan pada pers dan para pemangku kepentingan, jika,” Ryeo-sshi mendadak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Juhyun, “Nyonya Kim mau memberikan beberapa saran juniornya, atau teman-temannya, yang butuh _sponsor_ padaku. Aku bisa memfasilitasi karir mereka.”

“Tidak,” sambar Juhyun, langsung berdiri dan menggamit tangan Junmyeon. “Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dariku. Pembicaraan kita tutup di sini. Kami akan menghubungimu lagi setelah ini tentang rencana kami selanjutnya. Kami punya jadwal pertemuan dengan kolega lain sepuluh menit lagi. Sampai jumpa, Ryeo-sshi.”

Junmyeon tidak memberikan salam apa-apa saat Juhyun menariknya pergi dari meja. Juhyun, dari sudut matanya, masih melihat tatapan bangga Ryeo-sshi. Ia segera memalingkan muka.

Junmyeon menyeimbangkan langkahnya sambil berbisik, “Sayang, kenapa tiba-tiba—”

“Dia beruntung aku tidak memuntahi wajahnya. Aku benar-benar benci dia. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan waktumu. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa yang berhadapan denganmu saat ini adalah _dia_.”

“Tunggu. Kau mengenalnya?”

“Akan kuceritakan di rumah.”


	5. the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: trigger warning (buat jaga-jaga): bisnis gelap. yang aku kaget; aku sudah bikin ff ini sejak beberapa bulan lalu, tahu-tahu di media (terutama media sosial), terangkat satu kasus yang menjurus ke hal-hal seperti ini. i was surprised but ... but at the end of the day we have to be aware, hal-hal kayak gini tuh ada di balik permukaan berbagai industri. semoga kita bisa menyikapinya dengan bijak ya.

Yang pertama kali Juhyun tuju begitu mereka tiba di apartemen adalah kamar mandi. Ia langsung membasuh wajahnya, menatap dirinya di cermin cukup lama sampai Junmyeon muncul di balik punggungnya.

“Sori. Aku cuma terlalu kesal dan kurasa aku harus mendinginkan wajahku.” Ia meraih handuk yang digantung di balik pintu kamar mandi. Junmyeon mundur sambil melepaskan blazernya. Ia tak peduli pada riasannya yang tak dibersihkan secara sempurna. Ia masih punya waktu untuk itu nanti. Juhyun pun menuju tempat tidur, duduk di tepiannya, menonton Junmyeon yang melepaskan jam tangannya dan meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di atas nakas, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

“Dulu, beberapa waktu berlalu setelah menjadi rookie ....” Juhyun memulai, Junmyeon menoleh ke arahnya lalu menghampirinya. Duduk di sisinya. “... Aku punya teman di luar agensi, sebut saja A. Aku dan A bertemu seorang pria pada suatu malam, dan pria ini membawa _seseorang_.”

Junmyeon menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

“Ryeo-sshi adalah orang itu. Dia menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi _sponsor_ aku dan temanku. Kau ... kau tahu sisi gelap dari dunia industri, kan? Tentang _sponsorship_ bagi kami para wanita? Bahwa jika kami ingin mendapatkan karir yang bagus, beberapa dari kami harus melayani orang-orang tertentu agar mendapatkan sokongan.”

Junmyeon kelihatan tak nyaman. Dia duduk mendekat pada Juhyun dan membiarkan bahu mereka bersentuhan. Jarinya secara naluriah menyingkirkan rambut Juhyun yang berantakan dari wajahnya ke balik telinga.

“Waktu itu Ryeo-sshi menawarkan berbagai kesempatan untuk main drama dan iklan untukku jika aku mau menemaninya. Aku tidak tahu secara spesifik _menemani_ itu seperti apa, tapi yang aku tahu dari teman-teman yang lain ... itu bukan hal yang baik. Aku dan temanku menolaknya. Aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Aku adalah pemimpin untuk teman-temanku, aku tidak bisa memberi contoh yang gelap untuk perkembangan karir mereka. Lebih baik aku fokus untuk berkembang bersama grupku saja. Aku tidak mungkin mengambil kesempatan seperti itu.” Juhyun tampak tak nyaman juga setelah memikirkan hal itu kembali. Ia memeluk lengannya sendiri, menggeleng-geleng untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas. “Aku _bisa saja_ saja melakukannya jika aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih.”

Junmyeon merangkulnya. “Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti perasaanmu saat melihat wajahnya lagi.”

“Dan sekarang dia minta aku memberikan seorang perempuan sebagai _deal_? Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan iblis sepertinya!”

Junmyeon memusut-musut lengan Juhyun, tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Juhyun mendongak sedikit ke arahnya. “Jangan buat kesepakatan apa-apa dengannya. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya puas dengan cara seperti itu.”

“Kita pikirkan itu nanti. Kau bahkan belum beristirahat sejak pulang.” Junmyeon mengecup kepalanya.

* * *

Junmyeon tidur begitu nyenyak di sisinya, menimbun dirinya dengan selimut hingga separuh wajahnya. Juhyun tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ia meraba-raba meja di samping tempat tidur mereka, berusaha mencari ponselnya, mereka masih belum punya jam dinding atau jam meja.

Baru satu jam berlalu sejak ia terakhir kali melihat ponselnya. Sekarang, ada belasan pesan masuk. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mengumpulkan kesadarannya untuk memastikan ponsel mana yang ia gunakan sekarang.

Ponsel pribadi. Dan seluruh pesan adalah dari Seulgi, yang diterima terakhir kali empat menit lalu. Juhyun mengelus keningnya.

_unnie, hehe_

_ sori, aku kirim pesan lagi_

_ bagaimana?_

_ aku agak khawatir_

_omong-omong, aku tidur seharian, jadi sekarang tidak bisa tidur lagi dan sedang binge-watching film-film_

Dan sederet pesan lainnya yang menceritakan apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Juhyun menggeleng-geleng, sadar bahwa wanita yang satu itu memang kadang tidak bisa diberi peringatan, namun kekeraskepalaannya seringkali membawa kebaikan. Juhyun mengalah pada egonya sendiri. Ia beringsut dari tempat tidur seraya menekan tombol panggil pada kontak Seulgi, lalu menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan.

“Halo, unnie!”

Juhyun mengembuskan napas panjang. “Sudah kubilang, kan.”

Seulgi cuma terkekeh. Juhyun berdecak. “Aku kepikiran saja ... eh, aku tidak mengganggu kalian, kan? He he he—”

“Junmyeon tidur nyenyak.”

“Oh, kukira—”

“Sssh,” Juhyun menghindari topik yang tidak perlu. “Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan ... sejauh ini.”

“Nada bicaramu berkata sebaliknya.” Seulgi menunggu sebentar. “Aku sudah mengenalmu terlalu lama, Juhyun-unnie. Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa cerita sekarang, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bilang ... kalau kau butuh sesuatu ... kau punya teman untuk diandalkan.”

Juhyun awalnya tidak menebaknya, tetapi kemudian sebuah penyadaran membuatnya was-was. Ia sudah mengenal Seulgi luar-dalam, dan perempuan itu bukanlah tipe yang akan diam saja setiap kali ada masalah. Juhyun langsung bisa menebaknya. “Kau bilang pada siapa saja?”

“Aa—”

“Seulgi-ah, aku sudah mengenalmu terlalu lama,” Juhyun mengembalikan kata-kata itu.

Seulgi terdengar meringis.

“Sudah sejauh mana kautahu?”

“Yaaaa ... mau bagaimana ... di tim milik Junmyeon-oppa kan ada divisi untuk tim koreografi. Memangnya siapa salah satu anggotanya?”

Juhyun memijat pelipisnya.

“Jongin ikut rapat finalisasi saat seseorang membawa kabar tentang plagiasi itu. Tentu saja dia tahu.”

“Dan?”

“Dia cerita padaku saat aku bilang kalian berdua tidak bisa diuhubungi. Aku agak heran dia tenang-tenang saja—rupanya dia tahu masalahnya. Dia juga menceritakan padaku tentang asumsi-asumsinya, apa yang dia tahu tentang Ryeo-sshi,” terang Seulgi pelan. “Jadi, unnie, aku tahu ini pasti berkaitan dengan masalah hukum perusahaan. Dan ....”

“Dan apa?” Juhyun gemas karena Seulgi menggantung terlalu lama.

“Aku menghubungi seorang teman, jika kalian berdua butuh asistensi hukum, karena firma hukum kalian tampaknya tidak bisa diandalkan—”

“Kau sudah tahu firma hukum konsultan kami adalah bagian dari Ryeo-sshi?”

“Iya. Jongin sadar setelah mencoba melihat berkas-berkas perusahaan. Di samping itu, Jongin tahu siapa Ryeo-sshi sebenarnya.”

Juhyun mendesah kesal. Kenapa mereka berdua melewatkan detil yang paling penting? Namun yang lebih krusial lagi; kenapa Junmyeon malah memilih firma itu sejak awal?

“Kalian akan membutuhkannya, Juhyun-unnie. Kalian tidak bisa menyelesaikan semua ini berdua. Tidak ada salahnya untuk melibatkan orang lain. Ini adalah hal besar, dan kalian akan terjebak jika tidak minta tolong. Aku percaya kalian tidak ingin melibatkan banyak orang dalam masalah, tetapi dalam kasus ini, kalian yang akan terlibat masalah yang lebih besar jika tidak mencari pertolongan.”

Juhyun mendesah lagi. “Ya sudah. Siapa temanmu?”

“Kalian berdua juga mengenalnya. Ayahnya adalah pengacara, dan dia punya akses yang besar pada firma-firma hukum internasional. Kenalan-kenalan ayahnya banyak ....”

“Oke, berikan aku nomor teleponnya.”

“Sayang?”

Juhyun tersentak, menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Junmyeon berdiri di sana, berada di dalam bayang-bayang. Lekas-lekas ia kembali pada Seulgi. “Kirimkan lewat _chat_. Junmyeon sudah bangun.”

“Oh, baiklah. _Have fun_, unnie!”

Sebelum Seulgi menutupnya, Juhyun sempat berpura-pura menggeram kepadanya, membuat perempuan itu tertawa.

“Siapa?” Junmyeon menyalakan lampu, lalu duduk di dekatnya.

“Seulgi.”

“Dini hari begini?”

“Jam biologisnya memang sering sekali terbalik.” Juhyun menahan napasnya. “Aku harus bilang padamu: Jongin dan Seulgi sudah tahu.”

Raut muka Junmyeon tak terlalu berubah, barangkali karena kantuk masih menggelayut di matanya. Ponsel Juhyun bergetar lagi, satu pesan dari Seulgi, tetapi Juhyun mengabaikannya sebentar. Ia mulai bercerita pada Junmyeon.

* * *

“Pada akhirnya,” Junmyeon bertopang dagu, menoleh pada Juhyun yang sedikit lebih tenang di sisinya, “kita harus pergi lagi. Aku sudah berkhayal semua itu akan beres di Taipei. Polos sekali aku.”

“Yang penting, sekarang kita bersama-sama. Asisten Ryeo-sshi menghubungimu sepanjang pagi ini?”

Junmyeon mengecek ponselnya untuk memastikan. Dia menggeleng. “Mungkin dia sedang tertawa di suatu tempat di luar sana.”

Juhyun tak menjawab. Ia langsung menelepon, tetapi melirik ke arah Junmyeon. Junmyeon mengangkat alisnya. “Halo, Seulgi-ah,” sapanya tak lama kemudian. “Bisa minta tolong padamu? Iya, aku dan Junmyeon sudah di bandara. Tolong pantau media—apakah Ryeo-sshi melakukan sesuatu. Kabari aku di nomor yang ini, ya. Oke, thanks.”

Junmyeon menelengkan kepala. “Benar juga. Siapa tahu dia menyalip.”

“Soal itu, aku masih merasa kemungkinannya adalah 50:50. Aku punya firasat dia sebenarnya ingin menggunakanmu. Niatnya melakukan itu semua adalah memancingmu, Sayang, Dia membutuhkan sebuah nama besar yang bisa mendongkrak bisnisnya. Dia mungkin bisa melakukan banyak hal di balik layar, tapi dia kekurangan batu loncatan. Dan sekarang yang dia butuhkan adalah ketenaran sebagai roda tambahan bisnisnya.”

“Barangkali begitu.” Junmyeon menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu bersandar. “Tapi dia juga mungkin langsung meluncurkan bisnisnya tanpa aku, yang terpenting dia sudah punya ideku, dan sudah matang dari segi persiapan, hanya perlu publikasi—dan tamatlah aku.”

“Belum selesai,” tegas Juhyun yang kembali meletakkan ponselnya di telinga. “Kita masih punya jalan, walaupun kita sedang berlomba dengan waktu.” Agak lama ia menunggu telepon itu diangkat. “Halo, Soojung-ah, ini Juhyun. Bae Juhyun. Seulgi memberi tahuku ....”


	6. san francisco

Juhyun kebingungan begitu turun di bandara. Penerbangan selama ini tidak asing untuknya, yang sekarang pun bukan kali pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di Amerika Serikat, tetapi belasan jam di udara masih membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia berkali-kali mengecek jam tangannya, memastikan pukul berapa, karena di dalam pikirannya, pengaturan waktu masih sama seperti saat ia masih berada di timur.

Yang menjemput mereka adalah Krystal sendiri, yang langsung membawa mereka berdua ke rumahnya di jantung kota San Francisco. Juhyun sendiri tak sempat bicara banyak dengan Krystal di perjalanan, karena ia langsung jatuh tertidur; kepalanya benar-benar pusing karena _jetlag_.

Ia baru terbangun ketika Krystal memarkirkan mobilnya. Junmyeon yang memanggil-manggilnya.

Krystal membiarkan mereka membersihkan diri dan membereskan barang bawaan di kamar tamu, yang mereka lakukan dengan cepat, untuk kemudian menemui Krystal lagi di ruang tengah, yang sedang dengan santai memakan camilan dan membaca sebuah buku yang tebal.

“Aku sudah mengontak beberapa kenalan Papa,” ucapnya ringan. “Satu orang bisa menemui kalian malam ini. Bagaimana?”

“Kapan saja mereka siap, kami bersedia. Kami dikejar waktu.”

Krystal mengangguk-angguk. “Yang masih membuatku kaget, Junmyeon-oppa, kau tidak mengenali siapa konsultan hukummu sebelumnya?”

“Dia terlalu bersemangat,” komentar Juhyun, terdengar putus asa.

Suasana ruang tengah tersebut langsung hening begitu seseorang yang lain memasuki ruangan, baru keluar dari salah satu kamar yang dekat dengan minibar. Dia sedang memakai kaosnya, sepertinya baru bangun tidur.

“Minho, _yah_!” Junmyeon berdiri, jika lupa bahwa bukan hanya mereka berdua di ruangan ini, dia akan melempar Minho dengan sesuatu. “Kau juga ada di sini?”

“Tepatnya, karena aku menganggap San Francisco juga sebagai rumahku. Kukira kau sudah bisa menduganya?” Ia pun duduk di sofa tunggal. “Aku baru tiba tadi malam. Seandainya aku tahu masalah kalian dari awal, aku akan segera mengajak kalian untuk ke sini.”

“Kau juga tahu?” Junmyeon nyaris tak percaya.

“Hmm, Soojung tahu, aku juga tahu.” Minho mengarahkan jempolnya pada Krystal sambil mengedikkan bahu. “Soojung dapat cerita dari Seulgi. Seperti itu.”

Junmyeon mengusap wajahnya. “Semudah itu.”

“Sudahlah, ini bukan saatnya kau mengeluhkan siapa saja yang tahu, oppa. Aku mengerti kau ingin sekali menyelesaikannya tanpa diketahui siapa pun—tapi lihatlah yang terjadi.” Krystal memandang Juhyun sebentar. “Ini adalah kerja besar bagi beberapa orang. Kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri.”

“Soojung benar,” Juhyun akhirnya buka suara, kepalanya masih sedikit pening, “apa yang hraus kami siapkan untuk bertemu dengan kolega baru kami?”

Krystal menggeleng. “Kurasa tidak ada. Ini pertemuan yang santai, kok, unnie. Tenang saja.”

* * *

Krystal memesan empat paket _rice box _dari sbeuah _chinese restaurants_ favoritnya tak jauh dari sini untuk makan petang mereka. Dia sempat menawarkan untuk pergi makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran, tapi Minho bilang barangkali mereka berdua masih capek dan butuh istirahat sebelum berurusan lagi malam ini.

Saat membersihkan meja seusai makan (yang terhitung cepat itu), Juhyun terdiam sebentar. Krystal tampak cuek-cuek saja di sisinya, memarut keju ke atas potongan buah mangga yang baru saja dikupas Minho. Ia melirik perempuan itu.

Ia mengenal Krystal sebatas kolega kerja dalam agensi yang sama dahulu. Ia masuk menjadi trainee di tahun Krystal debut, sehingga Krystal terhitung sebagai senior yang jauh di atasnya, dan mereka hanya bertemu sesekali di kantor agensi, atau saat _joint concert_. Namun ia tahu Krystal adalah perempuan yang baik, yang _passionate_, yang tahu apa yang dia lakukan meski dia banyak diam dan terlihat dingin. Juhyun hanya tahu secara samar-samar pekerjaan orangtua Krystal. Yang ia tahu, mereka orang yang cukup berada. Punya pengaruh, terutama kakaknya yang sudah punya karir sebagai model dan _muse_ serta desainer berkaliber internasional.

Entah bagaimana Seulgi bisa sampai terpikir Krystal. Namun kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka berdua memang sahabat semenjak masa trainee, dan Seulgi pasti tahu lebih banyak.

“Unnie, mau?” Krystal menyodorkan mangkuk mangga tersebut.

Juhyun hanya menusuk satu potong buah dengan garpu. “Thanks. Kau suka sekali keju, ya?”

“Sesekali. Mangga yang manis, keju yang agak asin, enak.” Krystal mengitari meja, mendekati minibar, menawarkan mangga tersebut untuk Minho juga. Minho menunjuk mangkuk pada Junmyeon, yang cuma menggeleng dan berterima kasih. Setelah Minho makan beberapa potong, Krystal kembali ke dekat Juhyun. “Minho-oppa bilang salamku, tidak?”

“Ah, ya, Junmyeon cerita padaku.”

“Aku ingin sekali datang, tapi urusanku belum selesai. Ada seorang partner yang mengajakku bikin film, dan kami belum selesai berdiskusi selama berhari-hari.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu soal ini.” Juhyun berbalik, menghadap Krystal yang bersandar di konter sambil makan. “Dan ... aku tidak menyangka bertemu Minho di sini.”

Krystal tersenyum kecil. “Kami akan menghadiri sebuah pemutaran film perdana. Dia partnerku untuk berbagai acara di sini. Jessica tidak bisa selalu diharapkan, dia sering bepergian.” Krystal mengangkat bahu. Lalu dia menambahkan, “Dan menghadiri acara-acara begitu bagus juga untuk karir akting Minho-oppa.” Krystal menghabiskan sisa-sisa parutan keju di mangkuknya dengan menyapunya dengan potongan mangga terakhir, “Ngomong-ngomong, aku mengontak tiga orang teman Papa. Jadi kalau yang malam ini tidak berhasil, kalian masih punya dua orang yang siap membantu.”

“Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Soojung-ah.”

“Tapi yang malam ini adalah yang terbaik. Teman Papa yang satu ini punya beberapa firma hukum lintas negara. Kantor-kantornya ada di Seoul, Guangzhou, Sydney, dan mungkin sebentar lagi di Singapura. Orangnya masih muda, junior Papa, tapi keluarganya sudah bekerja di bidang hukum selama tiga generasi. Blasteran Korea-Taiwan-Amerika.”

Juhyun mengangguk-angguk. Ia lalu menarik kursi, duduk menyamping tak begitu jauh dari Krystal. “Seulgi sudah cerita tentang Ryeo-sshi, kan?”

Krystal meletakkan mangkuknya begitu saja di dekat mesin pencuci piring. “_Sponsorship_. Hal yang biasa saat dunia industri musik kita masih belum terlalu _booming_ ....” Dia agak tertunduk mengamati kuku jari-jarinya yang dicat hijau muda, Juhyun menduga Krystal pernah menyaksikan lebih banyak hal dari yang ia ketahui. “... Saat para perempuan di industri tidak punya perlindungan yang memadai, tetapi butuh lebih banyak pekerjaan. Sebuah pertukaran yang berbahaya.”

Dari sudut mata Juhyun, ia melihat Minho dan Junmyeon memutar bangku mereka ke arah ia dan Krystal. Ia pun dapat merasakan tatapan Junmyeon yang barangkali adalah gabungan rasa kesal, prihatin, dan simpati.

“Tidak sedikit yang terpaksa mencari sponsor seperti itu. Tapi sebagian lagi memang dengan sengaja mencarinya. Kadang-kadang ada yang harus bertindak sendiri.”

“Kukira praktik-praktik semacam itu sudah tidak lagi populer. Industri musik kita sudah cukup stabil dan jika hanya mengandalkan agensi pun, itu cukup. Ternyata aku salah.”

“Masih banyak di antara kita yang berada di area abu-abu, unnie. Tidak semua agensi bisa mengurus artis-artisnya dengan baik dan memberi apa yang pantas mereka dapatkan. Yang seperti ini ... kurasa adalah lingkaran setan yang susah sekali diputus.”

“Apakah mungkin diputus dengan asistensi hukum dari orang-orang seperti teman papamu itu?”

Krystal mengawang-awang sebentar, rautnya mendingin. “Ryeo-sshi ... hanya bagian permukaan. Siapa yang tahu seberacun apa yang bekerja di bawah tanah? Bahkan agen hukum paling kuat sekali pun susah untuk menuntut jika masih ada permintaan untuk sponsor secara sukarela oleh artis-artis yang ingin sekali karir yang menanjak dengan cepat melalui jalur-jalur belakang.”

Juhyun mengembuskan napas panjang. “Dan kita, perempuan, selalu menjadi pihak yang dikorbankan seperti ini.”

Krystal menjawab pelan, “Oleh karena itulah, aku lebih senang berada di sini. Mencari jalan karirku sendiri di bidang-bidang lain ... aku tahu ini privilese. Aku tidak boleh membanggakannya karena tidak semua orang bisa memiliki kemudahan sepertiku. Namun, pada akhirnya ... sebenarnya, kita bisa menciptakan jalan kita sendiri dengan menghindari hal-hal seperti itu dan hidup dengan nyaman, tenang, tanpa digerogoti rasa kemaruk.”

Juhyun menatap Krystal sebentar. Perempuan itu mengangguk kepadanya. Krystal, meski lebih muda, adalah seniornya. Dia pasti telah melihat lebih banyak hal, sehingga Juhyun yakin, ia bisa mempercayai Krystal sepenuhnya.

* * *

Krystal memberikan kartu nama digital orang tersebut, yang baru didapatkannya dari sang papa sesaat setelah makan petang. Namanya Ralph Lee. Krystal mengantarkan mereka sampai ke _basement_ hotel tempat mereka bertemu. Restoran pada hotel tersebut, kata Krystal adalah tempat makan favorit Ralph, dan katanya pria itu sudah di perjalanan begitu mereka tiba.

Ralph, menurut Juhyun, adalah orang yang sangat tepat waktu. Dia datang pada jam yang sama persis seperti yang diperkirakan Juhyun. Dia datang dengan pakaian santai, kaos berkerah, jaket kulit, dan sneakers. Dia sudah mengenal mereka berdua.

“Aku tahu musik kalian,” ucapnya dengan ramah. “Mudah sekali mengingat wajah-wajah selebriti. Senang bisa bertemu kalian, Tuan Kim, Nyonya Bae.” Ralph pun duduk di seberang mereka. Pembawaannya yang ringan membuat Juhyun rileks. “Krystal sudah cerita padaku masalahnya. Terlebih dahulu, kalian bawa berkas-berkas yang terkait dengan perjanjian kontrak perusahaanmu bersama firma hukum yang bersangkutan, serta para _stakeholders_?”

“Semuanya ada di sini.” Junmyeon menyerahkan tabletnya, yang sudah menampilkan sederet dokumen yang tersimpan secara daring. “Aku takut aku tidak bisa menuntut perusahaan milik Ryeo-sshi jika dia melakukan plagiasi, karena dia yang mengendalikan rekanan bidang hukumku. Sedangkan dia hampir pasti melakukan hal tersebut.”

Ralph membacanya sambil mengangguk-angguk. “Dia sudah meluncurkan logo, ide, dan perusahaannya secara hukum?”

“Dia mengundang pers dan beberapa _stakehholders_ dalam waktu dekat. Minggu-minggu ini, kurasa. Sedangkan aku masih perlu waktu beberapa minggu untuk mematangkan persiapan. Sudah jelas kami bakal tertinggal, dan dia pun akan selangkah lebih maju menggaet klien-klien yang akan menggunakan jasa mereka—sementara kami tidak dapat menuntut apa-apa karena firma hukum kami sendiri tidak dapat diandalkan. Di sisi lain, kami tidak bisa memutuskan perjanjian kontrak dengan firma hukum itu begitu saja karena sudah tertera bahwa jika tidak ada pelanggaran hukum atau poin-poin perjanjian, kami akan terikat selama lima tahun.”

Ralph menatap Junmyeon dan Juhyun bergantian. “Persiapan apa yang masih kalian butuhkan? Terkait modal?”

“Pematangan struktur organisasi. Kami seperti sebuah badan tanpa organ. Baru ada beberapa orang untuk _top position_. Kami sudah punya satu lantai sebagai kantor, tetapi itu pun belum cukup.”

“Logo, visi dan misi, nama, tujuan perusahaan?” Ralph masih membaca, menggulirkan layar dengan kecepatan sedang.

“Sudah.”

“Itu cukup. Hanya perlu perubahan sedikit. Soal lokasi, anggota, meskipun kau berusaha membentuk sesuatu yang besar, tidak apa-apa, tahan dulu. Kau bisa melaksanakan hal yang besar dengan memulainya lewat hal kecil. Perusahaan besar ada yang diawali di garasi, kan?”

“Hmmm.” Junmyeon maju sedikit. “Itu benar. Tapi, _perubahan_, maksudmu?”

“Kau ingin terlepas dari firma hukum itu? Buat perusahaan baru. Logo baru. Visi-misi yang lama, luncurkan segera. Asistensi hukum? Aku yang akan maju. Aku bisa tanda tangan kontrak sekarang juga. Aku bisa beri harga khusus karena kalian adalah teman dekat Krystal.”

Juhyun terperangah. Junmyeon lebih kaget lagi.

“Aku tidak melihat satu pun poin yang menyatakan bahwa apa yang kuusulkan tadi melanggar hukum perjanjian dan membuat kau dituntut oleh firma hukum dan para pemangku kepentingan.”

Junmyeon dan Juhyun saling berpandangan.

“Intinya, kalian berganti cangkang dan mengadakan perjanjian baru. Suruh bagian IT-mu membuat _website_ baru, langsung luncurkan ke publik sebelum rivalmu itu melangkah. Aku juga bertaruh kau punya staf atau klien yang bisa mendesain dalam waktu semalam, asalkan dengan bayaran yang cukup. Aku akan memberikan asistensi bagimu terhadap para pemangku kepentingan, soal pengalihan nama dan beberapa hal yang terkait dengan itu. Aku punya pengalaman bertahun-tahun menangani perusahaan yang pailit, yang mengadakan _merger_, integrasi, paralelisasi, konsentrasi, bahkan akuisisi.”

“Kau bisa menandatanganinya sekarang?”

“Aku punya beberapa jenis perjanjian kontrak. Mana alamat surelmu, Tuan Kim? Akan kubagikan berkas yang terkait dengan itu untuk kaubaca dulu. Aku bisa teken di sini secara langsung. Aku bicara dengan CEO sendiri, kan? Kita bisa membuat perjanjian dengan mudah.”

“Boleh. Ini alamatku.” Junmyeon memperlihatkan alamat surelnya yang tertera di pojok atas akun penyimpanan daring tersebut. Ralph mengangguk satu kali dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. “Silakan,” ucapnya tak lama kemudian.

Junmyeon dan Juhyun membacanya bersama-sama. Standardisasi yang dibuat Ralph secara general ideal dengan yang mereka butuhkan dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang mereka miliki sebelumnya.

Junmyeon selesai membaca lebih dahulu. “Baik. Kurasa aku setuju. Tapi bolehkah aku merangkumnya lebih dahulu agar jelas?”

“Silakan, Tuan Kim.”

“Kami beralih ke nama baru, tata organisasi baru, yang bernaung di bawah perlindungan hukum baru. Urusan peralihan dengan para _stakeholders_ akan kuserahkan pada asistensi hukummu, begitu?”

“Secara garis besar seperti itu, Tuan Kim. Karena kau sebagai pemilik punya hak untuk asistensi bidang hukum tata organisasi, kami memberikannya. Aku menjamin uang yang kauberikan dalam perjanjian ini akan sebanding dengan asistensi yang kuberikan, Tuan Kim.”

Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk dan mengulurkan tangannya. “Aku siap memulai awal yang baru.” Ralph menyambut uluran tangannya dengan ramah. Junmyeon berpaling sebentar pada Juhyun. “Sayang, bisa hubungi Yoo dan tim sekarang? Kita butuh desain dan laman baru. Beri mereka waktu sampai besok pukul dua belas waktu Korea.”

“Baik.” Juhyun mengeluarkan ponsel bisnisnya. “Dan aku akan tanya pada Seulgi, apakah ada perkembangan,” tambahnya sambil menyalakan ponsel pribadi. “Senang bisa berbincang denganmu, Ralph.”

“Inilah bisnis dan pentingnya koneksi, Nyonya Bae. Kalian beruntung kalian tidak diam di dunia industri kalian saja. Tidak terkungkung dalam satu ranah, tidak menutup diri.”

Junmyeon dan Juhyun saling lirik, menyetujui hal yang sama tanpa saling berkata. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: HALOOO MONMAAP NISANYA BUKAN CEO JADI GA BISA NGEJELASIN PERSIS PENYELESAIANNYA HEHEHEHEHE aduh maaf kepslock ya kawan-kawan tapi ya begitulah keadaannya ..... aku berusaha menyelesaikannya secara fiksional ....... mohon maaf jika tidak logis/sesuai kenyataan ......... dan karena aku bukan ceo di bidang bisnis jadi aku jawab masalahnya seadanya dengan pengalamanku sebagai uhukbudakbirokratuhuk aja ya .... ehe ......... hehe ..... makasih .......


	7. case closed

Begitu kembali ke rumah dan mereka selesai menceritakan hasil pertemuan dengan Ralph, Juhyun memeluk Krystal.

“Hei, sudahlah.” Krystal menepuk punggung Juhyun, juga tersenyum pada Junmyeon. “Ini bukan cuma peranku. Kalau bukan karena Seulgi yang menghubungiku, juga Ralph yang bersedia membantu dengan cara yang berpengalaman, ini juga tidak akan terjadi. Ini adalah kerja sama, Juhyun-unnie, Junmyeon-oppa. Perjalanan kalian belum selesai.”

Junmyeon diam sebentar, dan setelah euforianya mereda, dia baru menyadari beberapa hal. “Ada beberapa risiko yang harus kuhadapi terkait kepercayaan para pemangku kepentingan. Sejauh ini, mereka baru bertiga. Tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di pertemuan jarak jauh besok, semoga Ralph bisa mengatasinya.” Junmyeon mengangkat bahu. “Belum termasuk pengeluaran tambahan untuk desain baru ini. Tim desain tidak boleh dibayar murah, omong-omong. Mereka harus putar otak dalam waktu beberapa jam yang mendesak.” tambahnya dengan wajah serius.

“Jika pemangku kepentinganmu pergi, aku bersedia menggantikan,” Minho menyahut dengan santai, dia bersandar pada bagian belakang punggung sofa sambil minum soda. “Krystal juga pasti mau.”

Krystal cuma menyunggingkan senyum. “Bisa diatur. Kalian belum tahu jawabannya, siapa tahu hasilnya positif. Sekarang, yang kalian butuhkan adalah istirahat. Kalian sama sekali belum istirahat semenjak datang, kan?”

“Oh, ya ....” Junmyeon meregangkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. “Dan kami harus segera kembali ke Seoul. Apa tidak ada waktu untuk jalan-jalan, nih?”

Krystal menoleh pada jam meja. Menghitung perbedaan waktu. “Pertemuan jarak jauh nanti pukul berapa?”

“Pukul tiga sore waktu San Francisco.”

“Kita punya banyak waktu besok.” Krystal berdiri dari sofa untuk mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas, di bawah sebuah lukisan, yang barusan berdering sekali. “Kita bisa _refreshing_ sebentar. Minho-oppa yang menyetir.”

“Hoi,” sahut Minho bercanda, “aku sudah jadi sopir sejak jam pertama setelah aku mendarat. Gantian, dong.”

“Melatihmu agar terbiasa dengan jalan-jalan di San Francisco, oppa. Untuk apa SIM internasional yang sudah capek-capek kaubuat itu?”

“Huu,” serunya, tetapi dengan wajah santai. Krystal dengan santai pula berdiri di sampingnya, bahkan duduk di punggung sofa tersebut. “Selamat istirahat, ya, kalian berdua. Ada banyak PR yang menanti di Seoul.”

“Kami tahu,” jawab Junmyeon, “tapi lebih menyenangkan punya PR seperti itu dibandingkan harus kolaps sebelum waktunya cuma gara-gara manuver curang.”

* * *

Minho tampaknya sudah hafal jalan menuju Golden Gate, ke arah jembatan maupun tamannya. Junmyeon menebak-nebak, sudah seberapa sering pria itu ke sini, sehingga dia pun tak merasa begitu perlu mengandalkan GPS? Namun ia menyimpan pertanyaan itu dalam hatinya, karena Minho intens sekali berbincang dengan Krystal soal karpet merah dan pemutaran perdana film yang akan mereka hadiri di sela-sela pembicaraan Krystal dan Juhyun tentang mode-mode yang mereka iklankan.

Tidak cukup waktu untuk mengunjungi banyak tempat di Golden Park, karena itu stelah dari Music Concourse, Krystal mengajak mereka makan siang di tempat yang direkomendasikan kakaknya di sekitar taman tersebut. Lalu, berjalan-jalan di Japanese Tea Garden sementara Minho menemani Junmyeon ke sebuah museum memorial.

“Kau akan ikut mengurusinya juga?” Krystal mengajak Juhyun duduk di sebuah dangau dan bercerita.

“Secara teknis, aku termasuk pemangku kepentingan, tetapi Junmyeon tidak menuntutku harus selalu ikut dalam urusan. Buktinya, di awal, dia malah pergi sendiri karena aku punya acara pemotretan.”

Krystal menggeleng-geleng. “Dasar cowok. Bilangnya tidak ingin merepotkan, tapi ternyata kita harus turun tangan juga,” celetuknya.

“Junmyeon sering ingin membereskan apa-apa sendiri. Tidak ingin melibatkan orang, katanya. Tapi urusan dia akhirnya bisa selesai karena banyak teman-teman yang membantu, kan? Kurasa dia memang harus segera sadar tentang itu. Semoga yang kali ini bisa membangunkannya.”

Mereka sama-sama diam untuk sesaat.

“Soojung-ah, ada yang masih terasa mengganjal.”

“Apa itu?”

Juhyun melempar jauh pandangannya ke depan sana, ke antara tanaman-tanaman bonsai dan kolam serta dedaunan rimbun pada pohon-pohon besar yang melatari kolam. “Aku masih teringat soal _sponsorship_ ... tidak adakah cara untuk mengakhirinya?”

Krystal tak langsung menjawab. Begitu menjawab, ekspresinya resah. “Aku mencoba realistis. Salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin berlama-lama hanya berdiam di industri itu adalah ... karena itu. Aku ingin melakukan apa yang kubisa sendiri. Hal-hal seperti itu akan selalu ada. Aku hanya bisa menghindarinya untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk menghadapi dan melawan sesuatu sebesar itu.”

“Tapi pasti ada cara ....”

Krystal diam lagi, sedikit lebih lama. “Berbeda denganku yang banyak mencoba cara berjalan sendiri, kau sudah punya banyak pengaruh, Juhyun-unnie. Apalagi, suamimu juga orang besar. Seorang artis terkenal yang punya nama baik, punya banyak bisnis ... banyak sekali orang yang percaya pada Junmyeon-oppa—kau bisa memulainya. Sebuah yayasan, atau sejenis _broker_ bagi para _rookie_ yang ingin mencari karir tambahan. Kau bisa menampung permintaan yang tidak bisa diakomodasi agensi mengenai _casting_ drama dan iklan, perlindungan hukum, perlindungan hak .... Kau bisa memfasilitasi mereka. Jauhkan mereka dari orang-orang seperti Ryeo-sshi.”

Juhyun termenung sesaat. Ide itu langsung tertanam di kepalanya, dan ia mengangguk-angguk tanpa sadar.

“Apa aku bisa melakukannya?”

“Tentu saja bisa.” Krystal tersenyum ke arahnya. “Kau bisa konsultasi dengan Ralph.”

“Thanks, Soojung-ah.”

“_Anytime_, unnie.” Krystal mengangguk, kembali menyunggingkan senyum, “Jangan biarkan mereka _sendirian_, ya. Kita sudah berada di industri terlalu lama, dan sebagai perempuan, kita tahu apa yang tidak bisa orang-orang penuhi untuk kita. Bantu mereka untuk tidak menemukan jalan yang salah seperti yang pernah kita lihat.”

Juhyun mengerti apa saja yang dimaksud Krystal. Krystal menyaksikan lebih banyak hal darinya. Dan ia sebagai junior Krystal, orang yang mengikuti jejaknya, ia juga mengetahui apa saja yang ingin Krystal sampaikan.

Juhyun membuat banyak catatan di kepalanya.

* * *

Pertemuan jarak jauh itu berlangsung selama hampir dua jam, dilakukan di kantor milik Ralph sesuai janji. Semua pemangku kepentingan setuju dengan panduan Ralph, dan salah satu anggota tim desain yang turut serta sudah memberikan desain logo baru dan laman yang langsung disetujui.

Keputusan utama adalah mereka berdua harus segera pulang ke Seoul untuk memulai semuanya. Seulgi belum mengabarkan tanda-tanda pergerakan dari Ryeo-sshi, sehingga Junmyeon dan Juhyun merasa belum terlalu terlambat melangkah.

Di perjalanan pulang ke rumah Krystal dengan taksi, Juhyun akhirnya bisa tersenyum lega. “Rasanya aku baru bisa bernapas sekarang.”

Junmyeon tertawa jenaka. “Awalnya aku ingin bilang, _nah, kalau aku mengurusnya sendiri, kau tidak akan ikut khawatir_—tapi mau bagaimana? Urusan ini selesai karena ada kau juga. Karena peran-peranmu.”

“Kita sudah berjanji untuk sama-sama di senang dan susah, kan? Lagipula, jangan remehkan kekuatanku.” Ia mencebik, pura-pura marah, tetapi Junmyeon kemudian mengelus kepalanya dengan gemas. “Kita bisa jadi pahlawan untuk satu sama lain.”

“Aku percaya itu.” Junmyeon pun menatap sebentar ke luar jendela. “Lalu, setelah ini, kita akan kembali ke Seoul, sibuk seperti biasa ... apa kau masih menyimpan hasrat untuk pergi ke Maladewa?”

“Tentu saja mau,” Juhyun menjawab sambil berbisik. “Kita belum sempat bersenang-senang setelah resepsi.”

“Setelah ini, ya, Sayang, setelah ini,” tegas Junmyeon. “Aku janji.”

“Tidak perlu muluk-muluk berjanji.” Juhyun juga melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela taksi. “Karena hidup ini bukan cuma soal bersenang-senang. Aku, bersamamu, tidak cuma ingin bersenang-senang. Aku bersedia melewati yang seperti ini lagi untukmu.”

Mendengarnya, Junmyeon meraih bahu Juhyun lembut, lalu memutar wajahnya dengan pelan, menghadapkannya ke arahnya. Junmyeon menciumnya dengan tulus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: happy holiday semuanyaaaa! hehehe mohon maaf akhirnya berakhir di part ini~ karena kalian pasti ngerti kebiasaanku yang emang ga mau manjang-manjangin konflik hehe. sampai jumpa di karya lain!

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: haloooo hehe langsung aja ya, awalnya aku maju-mundur mau publish karya ini wkwk because i felt like something was off :/ but, nah, i have to share 'something' yang jadi inti utama cerita ini (bakalan kuungkap di bagian akhir2), yang kurasa cukup penting untuk kesadaran kita sebagai fans idol. tunggu aja yaaa, hehe. dan thanks masih setia sama karya-karyaku <3


End file.
